The Love Of The Sky Pirate
by a.k.a. The Ace
Summary: On the verge of a greater Ivalice, Dalmascas 21 year old Queen, Ashelia B Nargin has ruled and has made it flourish, but the weight she carries produced an emptyness; so she embarks on a trip with Balthier and Fran to find out if true love really exists.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was hot; vapor arose and settled above the sand. The reflections of the light would fight across this dusty ambiance, looking like gloomy flares from far away. It was quiet although the air was rapid, it pushed the sands up and twisted them, you could see the beautiful airy shapes of the winds in them.

Balthier didn't care to wait on a day like this, he enjoyed it and this was a fact that Ashe could have seen perfectly in his eyes. He was laying on one of the thick pillars of the terrace; Dalmascas dry beige colored them, the engraving of the decoration was the Classic Dalmascan style and it was graceful. The exquisite building Balthier was "waiting" in was strategically placed in the south of Dalmascas Easterland and east to the Giza Plains. If you had to choose a place where to spend a nice couple of days and you could choose to come here, you wouldn't hesitate it.

It was designed to face the desert, people coming from Rabanaster would feel they had arrived to heaven, but it had 3 more faces, a front gate to receive people from the Easterland or Archades, another for the Giza Plains or people coming from the south, and the favorite of the Queen; the one that faced the sea. Ashelia had this built out of a necessity to receive aristocrats and diplomats coming from Rozzaria and Archades, after the Dalmascan Independence from the empire of Archades, Ashelia made great efforts to create a peaceful connection between the 3 empires, she knew they had possibilities and through diplomatic congresses and fairs, they created commerce and trade flourished although they already had a financial debt with both kingdoms, recovering from a process of Independence wasn't cheap at all. This was an important time in the history of Ivalice, and for Rabanastre, no King had accomplished what Ashelia B´nargin Dalmasca had in such a short time, she created a dynamic world economy, with unity, creating respect between cultures, with a lot of opportunities for communication and commercialization, and she was only 21.

The golden yellows of the straight sunlight lines drew a picturesque blurry desert in front of Balthiers eyes. As a sky pirate he used to wander around looking for the "right people" to have his usual conversations instead of losing his time waiting, he knew information was handy at any given situation, and so, he was always prepared to use his charms to squeeze out some useful fact, like where he could get some material, how was the pay for jobs around there, rumors about the thrones, good places to eat, funny tales, politics, myths and great stories, anything could be useful, he had even made friends by just talking out his curiosity and asking the right questions, he was a pure enthusiast of conversation with an enviable wit.

The only waiting he enjoyed more than wandering around looking up for the "right people" to talk, was indeed on a sunny afternoon at Dalmascas Desert, he loved the feeling of the air embracing him, he thought it was liberating and this was something he had always looked for when he was a small novel child in Archades.

The view from the terrace was epic, and the sound of the desert was silent, but breaking the shimmering silence was Ashelias voice:

-I didn't know you could remain this silent.

Now her talking was cold and cut up too square, but her voice was pretty. She walked out from one of the nicest rooms in the Palace of the Desert Bloom. Blathier was an experienced sky pirate, no one walked on him, so he knew she was coming.

-Well Ashelia, you've built a great palace for hedonists, and you know as well as I that most of the puppets of the empires are indeed great hedonists, which I hope one day you could clean up, that will make things easier for you, plus; they don't deserve this view.

Ashe was intimidated by the pirate, but with the confidence she gained by debating between empires, she answered:

-And what is exactly the title you give to yourself to claim the right to enjoy this view?

Balthiers cockiness was only exceeded by his own wit, so he faced the queen and kneeling down upon her pronounced:

-I, my Queen, claim this pleasure as reward as I am your humble servant.

Then he drew a reverence for the queen with his hand, and smiling said:

-Do you need me?

Ashe then again was cornered by the skillful pilot, she needed Balthier, and indeed she had called him to meet her at the Desert Bloom that afternoon.

Ashe was a young Queen, too young for most of the old ambassadors that had survived the Archades Invasion years earlier, they would take her as naïve and think she lacked experience to rule, and at first nobody blamed them, people had doubts because when you have a girl almost out of her teens using the resources of the country to build palaces, organizing congresses, fairs, traveling around empires, investing in arts and culture with money borrowed from other dominating empires, you would think she's immature and indeed, naive.

But as a matter of fact she was an excellent leader; she was a caring woman, who with her charming presence already had won half of the parliament. She was good looking, intelligent, excellent with language, morally correct, skilled in politics and very, very careful with decisions. With all this aptitudes she still had a few insecurities which she could handle in front of the rulers of Ivalice, but never in front of a young good looking fella like Balthier.

And with this she continued:

-I do Balthier, I need you, you are the only man I know who could accomplish with success such stunt like the one I am about to expose.

Balthier straighten himself, and with the confidence that only a man this wild could possess, said:

-You're just flattering me.

Then he pulled off his trademark smile and said:

-What's in it for me?

The young Queen was amused still annoyed by his arrogance, what was it about this man that made her feel like a young girl? After taking a few seconds to analyze the feeling, she let out a sigh and looked at him in the eyes, then slowly started to walk upon the Pirate.

-Hmm.

Balthiers gesture to her walking was the start of a scanning ritual he had patented before. The young Queen passed him leaving that perfect aroma of fertility, she was indeed very attractive, perfectly shaped; she was not too strong but just enough to look athletic, long legs with perfectly full calves, succulent thighs that started a harmony which continued and ended in a vivid and rich behind, she had good hips in equilibrium, a very small waist and just the right amount of bust. She was a Hellenic beauty, her face was candid and fresh, her eyes were eager and still looked innocent, and her hair had grown a little longer and looked like a beautiful white gold curtain that had just revealed her lower back, Balthiers favorite part.

She continued walking and leaned a little bit over, resting her arms on the elegant finish of the terrace. She was facing the Desert but she knew Balthier was looking, and so she took advantage of his attention:

-Balthier, I think you probably know about the treasure of the late Dynast King Raithwall.

Balthier started to walk to join Ashe as he was looking up to the desert too, but he stopped right behind her and started:

-What are you looking for Ashe? Are you afraid to lose your throne?

Ashe, surprised, lost her eyes looking at a flat complete picture of the sand in front of them and said:

-I need to know if the Sun-Cryst was really destroyed.

Balthier was not surprised by the fact that she was trying to keep the peace in Ivalice, but instead, he was impressed by the quality of empress she was. So not everything was fairs and parties? He asked himself in amusement and continued:

-Listen Ashe, the Occurian deposited their faith in you by giving you the Treaty Blade to rule, and even though they wanted to manipulate you; the Sun-Cryst was destroyed by Reddas. Ivalice is starting to unify safely under your rule, we are on the verge of looking at a new and more prosperous Ivalice. My beautiful Queen; you really are making this place better… What you really need is a body guard, if you'd asked me.

Ashe started to feel unpleased as she felt he was treating her like a child:

-No, that power is infinite! And this is why I need you to listen carefully; there is a royal tale that was supposedly told by the Occuria to the Kings of Dalmasca, and this was downed from Kings to their families for generations but I must let you know it, you know better than me that no Sky Pirate can go back to the Pharos at Ridorana, unless…

Balthier interrupted:

-Unless is as good as I am.

Ashe continued:

-Unless he has the Strahl.

Both remained silent, but then Balthier gave it a second thought:

-The skystone of the Strahl?

Ashe knew that the only way to get an airship with a skystone was to borrow it from Archades, but she didn't trust nobody but Emperor Larsa and a few Judges in Archades, and if she asked them the word could spread, and the Sun-Cryst could be compromised by new intentions of dominating Ivalice from the conservative party of Archades, plus, even if she didn't admit it to herself, she wanted to see Balthier again.

Balthier knew a lot about the history of Ivalice, but he never heard about this royal tale:

-Interesting, so what is this so called "Royal Tale" you need me to know about?

Ashe kept on going:

-The treasure of the Dynasty King Raithwall was not only conformed by the most precious, rare and wealthy effects produced under his rule, it had the key elements needed to rule Ivalice, these elements were given by the Occuria to Raithwall so he could unify Ivalice by creating the great Galtean Alliance with the ruling empires. He received this task commanded by the Occuria and fulfilled it successfully. Everybody knows this, but there are very important points missing in this story. What I am about to tell you is the Royal Tale of the Death of the Dynast King.

Balthier then placed himself next to Lady Ashe, and with a penetrating look said:

-So it was worth the waiting.

Ashe had a feeling that made her unease, but she didn't know if it was the Sky Pirate intimidating her, or indeed, a premonition; after all she was telling him something no plebeian, not even a high class lineage novel should know:

-The books say that King Raithwall lived 104 years, but in few royal history books that information differs, he was present in the marriage of her Daughter Amelia and this event was dated 4 years after his dead. Have you ever been to the royal library in Rabanastre? It has a huge old paint that themes the birth of King Farghas, heir of the throne and first son of Amelia, above of all the event you can see King Raithwall painted as a saint, as an apparition, and this happened 5 years after Raithwalls death. So there are a few hints that could confirm this tale is true.

Balthier was a good listener and didn't interrupt the Queen.

-The records say that the King died peacefully of old age leaving the Shard of nethicite that gave him all his power hidden in his thumb and guarded by Belias the Esper, and the Sword of Kings to cut the Sun-Cryst was hidden by the Great Kiltias of his time at Giruvegan, so the elements needed to bring back the peace by a new chosen of the Occuria if the Alliance was to be broken were safe. We broke this chain by destroying the Sword, and the Sun-Cryst itself, so there is no way the Occuria could choose a new Dynast King. But this tale talks about how the King Raithwall didn't die of old age, but instead he made a pact with Gerun, the king of the Occuria, in which he was promised to become infinite as long as he felt endless love, but in order to be undefined he was to renounce to all that represented his true self, so he gave up the nethicite that made him the Dynast King, the Dusk Shard, and since this represented his true self, he was sealed inside of it forever.

Balthier looked interested yet not really surprised. Ashe stopped her staring to the sand trance and looked at Balthiers eyes:

-I was never to become a new Dynast King, neither did Vayne was, the only and real Dynast King was Raithwall, and he didn't leave all his power for his heirs through the nethicite. When we were scared, they used to tell the tale to us "Royal children", the heirs of his legacy, saying that King Raithwall loved all his descendants and would always take care of us as he became himself infinite true love.

Balthier then jumped to conclusion:

-So the Dusk Shard once it was reunited with the Sun-Cryst at the Pharos of Ridorana, granted its very and more unique quality to the whole; its infinity.

Ashe affirmed with her head and her eyes looked eager and exited. But Balthier was about to break this by expressing his own conclusion of the analysis:

-But, you see, my beautiful Queen, you still haven't dragged the moral of the incident.

Ashe answered bothered and angry because she knew that Balthier was about to confront her talents again, now by compromising her intelligence:

-Which is?

Balthier looked at the desert and said with arrogance:

-That no matter how the Occuria pull the strings, Ivalice will never be controlled only by their will.

Ashelia was impressed as she received a different focus on the subject and felt those chills of admiration that young girls feel when they are taught something new and exciting. But then Balthier added:

-And the power you think so infinite is not what you say you believe it is. Nobody can compromise the Peace of Ivalice by using the power of the nethicite, that has been done, and so this power was destroyed. There is no use for you to make this effort; you don't need to know if the story is true to prevent evil, the Sun-Cryst might be infinite, but its true infinite quality is resumed in a small yet huge word: love.

Ashelia was surprised as she was cornered again; it took no time for Balthier to found that she was indeed, hiding her true intentions.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

CHAPTER 2

The Strahl was a formidable ship; it was almost an icon for sky piracy in Ivalice, it was a prototype of an imperial Archades fighter that was never produced because of its high cost, so it was the only of its kind. It had an ability that made it even more unique, the Strahl could change shape; it had an adaptation system with movable wings that increased its performance in either low or high altitudes. It also had a navigation system based on custom arranged mechanics that Fran had come up with; in fact it was a totally custom aircraft that Balthier tried to update constantly. One remarkable thing was that it had no weapons, which was an unexpected strategy not many had the guts to perform; he did this in order to keep the ship lighter so it could flight faster, but with no weapons and increased speed, the Strahl needed an excellent pilot, and so Balthier was apt and up for the task.

Balthier enjoyed the fame and he also enjoyed having powerful enemies, he was fond of the thought that only strong enemies will make him stronger and much more famous. And he was right, he was already a recognized Sky Pirate with a price for his head, and it was a very high price he earned by choosing well his enemies, he was proud of this.

Just a few disliked him; he even had fans, kids dreaming of flying the skies freely, like Vaan did once. It was hard to dislike a man like him, he was indeed charming, confident, eloquent, wise, excellent in battle, cold blooded yet educated, experienced but young, he had this ability to keep himself always perfectly relaxed and focused, he could even turn you against your own will by using his rhetoric, he was a brilliant strategist but he would leave it to fate, and more than lucky; he knew how to improvise.

He was the kind of man who enjoyed what he was doing, but above all of his talents, the most important quality of him, which defined why every Sky Pirate envied him, was that it was all natural for him.

But what Ashe believed was her reason to give Balthier the task, was because he owned a ship with a strong Skystone. These magical stones were manufactured with Archadian technology; they used nethicite to create them. Airships in Ivalice usually work with skystones but to go to the Pharos of Ridorana you need a special skystone, a stronger one. The Pharos is located over the huge Cataract of Ridorana, on the flying land of Jagd, and in this place no normal skystone works, the amount of mist in the air and magicite in the soil is too large. It was an extremely rare place for Humes.

Fran knew all this, and she knew that Balthier wasn't telling her all the truth; they knew each other far too well. She was a viera with very mysterious ways; nobody knew her reasons for leaving the woods, or for working side to side with a Hume. Vieras normally understand the world in a different way, but she didn't only sympathize with Balthier, she identified herself.

Their relationship was simple, they were a team with equal shares, she didn't talk much and Balthier did all the talking, she was emotionally intelligent while Balthier was too wild, she was the navigator while Balthier was the pilot, and like this they complemented by the other in many ways, they made a perfect team. They had connected in a way that made people think they were lovers, but this was a beautiful misunderstanding, a Viera with a Hume? No, they never crossed that line. In fact while Balthier talked a lot to her about his life, she would only listen, this was something special because Balthier trusted her and she didn't want to be questioned; she was all business:

-What did she offer as payment?

The long legged viera asked early with her strange now familiar accent. Balthier didn't hesitate:

-She offered us the Treaty Blade.

The Viera looked at Balthier from the entrance of the ship. He was standing in front of the Strahl in the upper hangar of the Palace, looking at it, analyzing it, he was probably thinking about the possibilities, he was no ordinary man. He continued:

-You think the Strahl could flight back from Jagd?

Fran didn't answer that question; instead, she was looking for his real intentions:

-There is no use for that sword anymore.

Balthier knew that she knew that he knew, that the sword was simply to become a relic, and that he was hiding something from her.

-Fran, do you remember Lady Ashe gave me her Compromise Ring given to her by Prince Rassler of Nabradia?

Fran saw it coming:

-She was a widow back then, now she had learnt to let go.

Balthier wasn't surprised about the fact that Fran knew a little too much about him, and she could read him easily. But Fran needed to know the reasons of the Queen if she was indeed part of the team in equality:

-Not at all Fran, she did learn to let go, I gave her ring back and she doesn't have it on her anymore, but she has a broken heart and too much is her duty, she's doubtful. I know she's a romantic; I can see it in her eyes, nothing can fulfill that space she once had complete but only love.

Fran realized the Sky Pirates candidly speaking and decided to remain silent. He was indeed a good man; she had always admired his ability to stay elegant at all times, even when he was sad. She analyzed him, he used to keep clean his nice long sleeved white shirt even in battle, and his Archadian old fashioned vest was an expensive garment that while old, looked very well conserved, and he completed this with strange tight black leather pants; the beauty of this piece was that it was artisanal handmade, they looked very tribal and nobody knew where he had got this one. He also wore some jewelry like the good pirate he was, and on his sides always carried his guns.

After the scanning, she continued listening:

-She offered us the Treaty Blade, so she's not really scared of the power of the Sun-Cryst, because even though she showed that she trusts us, she was determined to give away the only element needed to use the great power of the nethicite… I think what she really needs is… to believe again.

Fran stood up and walked next to him to look at the ship, she didn't need to analyze it, but to admire it; after all she had put a lot on that ship:

-We could lose the ship, but we have no other option I suppose.

Balthier felt she was content with his decision; this reassurance gave him strength to tell her:

-I think we will have to take that risk…

Balthier told Fran that Ashe told him that she has been in Rozzaria, and that Al-Cid has been her ally, showing her about the Politic and Economy of the South, this helped Ashe enormously in understanding more about them and creating ways to connect with the Arcadian Empire in the North. Al-Cid was not the current heir to the throne of Rozzaria, he had an older brother, and he was one of very very many princes, but as one of the oldest, he had a lot of power and his influence was vital to rule the huge empire. He was a very natural ruler; he was fast and very agile in politics, he did a terrific job helping with alliances and fighting for hume rights, he was experienced and something Ashe liked as her Ally was that he was a realistic. Ashelia and Al-Cid had become very close in royal terms of friendship, and this was no secret to the people.

So Fran knew; she suspected Balthier had different intentions for accepting the job and they were not merely monetary, and as he was not only her partner but her friend, she wanted to help him. She accepted the challenge and they had started to prepare everything so they could escort the young queen safely.

The plan was simple; they would leave that same night and would flight until dawn so they had light when arriving to Jagd. They will take the queen under covered, she had planned a decoy trip to Eyrut Village to deal terms of natural resources from the woods, and as the Viera were "special" she would travel with the Pirates, Fran was enough reason. She had her servants fooled too but they needed to come back in 2 days because the ambassadors of Rozzaria were arriving to the Palace then and Al-Cid would be with them and surely he would ask for the majesty that same day.

So everything was ready and nightfall was dismissing the light that entered to the Hangar. The queen was coming too, she arrived to the hangar wearing her classic young princess dress, she started to use dresses again after she became a Queen, she actually liked using them, she thought it was fresh and she could move freely, but her real reason for wearing them was that she felt more feminine. This garment was of the best quality and molded to her body perfectly.

Fran received her in the Hangar and Ashe was happy to see her but she knew it was no time to say hello and she hurried to the ship. Once inside she stopped and turned to face Fran which came in after her, and with her candid happiness said:

-Fran, im really happy to see you again.

The Viera didn't say a word but she answered her with a smile, something she didn't do much, and so it was enough to let the young Queen know that she was happy to see her as well.

CHAPTER 3

Flying over Ivalice was not a simple task, it was easy to get lost even with the navigation instruments of new aircrafts, they were unreliable, Ivalice was a magic land and it had areas that produced a lot of confusing effects over this kind of instruments. So you needed experienced pilots, which knew a lot about the land, the skies, and the routes. The wind also took an important role, not only because it could carry mist which could change the way the aircraft worked if it interacted with the skystone, but because in Ivalice the winds were tremendously strong.

Fran was an excellent addition to any navigation team; she could listen to the woods and indeed, feel the mist, so this made her an excellent navigator for this trip and Balthier knew this, he trusted her intuition over any of the instruments.

Flying to Jagd was fast, they had done it before and Fran felt the stronger magicite in there; which lead her ears in the right direction. During the flight the Queen didn't sleep at all, Balthier had set her with a warm blanket and a pillow but she didn't close her eyes, she liked looking at the stars.

When they arrived it was still night, they flew without complications through the land that only strong skystones could cross, their secret: high altitude traveling. It had passed midnight but they still had time to make it a decent rest until daylight. It was a cold land and they decided to rest inside the Strahl, but the Queen was unquiet and went out to catch a breeze of fresh air, Fran and Balthier stood there in the flight deck, but always checking up on the beautiful young queen:

-Fran, I think she's uneasy; might need your expert point of view on female affairs… Plus I think a Vieras tone is always of some kind of… authority.

Fran was amused like always by his friend, but if she was going down to check up on the Queen was only because she was her friend, and as a friend she was willing to listen to her.

They landed on the edge of a cliff, it was arid but safe. The Queen was standing still aside of the Strahl, looking at the sight of the great Cataract of Ridorana in front of her, the night presented her a perfect clear sky, stars looked like if they showered the Cataract, and above it, crowning the perfect scenery for the declaration that was about to take place, the upper part of the Pharos of Ridorana, the only remains left of the legendary tower.

Fran joined her, walking with the perfect grace of the Viera, looking slow and relaxed but moving fast and precise. She was of a great natural beauty, her race was pure and all descendants had different features, but all had the best beauty anyone can think of, the beauty of nature. Vieras had the longest legs of the hume shaped beings, their bodies were fully curved and strong, they had small waists and broad hips, long slim arms, strong legs with animal-like feet, beautiful faces of fine features, long and healthy silver or bronze hair, and above their heads, the most beautiful large rabbit-like ears. They looked like the most beautiful and healthy animal, but acted like the wisest hume.

The Queen started:

-What a different sight, the Dalmascan desert does have clear nights, but the stars don't reflect on the sand.

Fran, didn't say anything, she felt the Queen was relaxed and her defense was down, so she didn't want to close that door. And like it happens for Humes when in company of someone, she started to talk:

-They do reflect on the water… At least looking at this makes sense; I needed to know I can still dream.

Ashe was moved by the sight, Ivalice had that effect. She continued:

-I don't know why I'm doing this. Do you believe real love exists, Fran?

The Viera answered with her mystical tone that added authenticity to her words:

-Feelings are not to be understood completely. Love is a feeling you need to believe in, not try to understand.

Ashe knew the Viera was right, but she still felt unguided and tried to reaffirm her thoughts:

-I love Dalmasca, I would do anything for it, I believe in that kind of love.

Fran knew that Ashelia was blinded by her position as a Queen:

-I don't think it is that kind of love what brings you here.

Then Ashe was certain, she needed to look at herself, to listen to her feelings, but she needed guidance and she couldn't keep it for herself anymore. She had a few friends but lacked their company, so she trusted the one she had next to her:

-My determination is well founded, but I don't know if a sad Queen is a good reliable ruler. I'm in position to define Dalmascas Destiny forever… Fran, can you imagine the unstoppable unity that a Prince from Rozzaria could create if he's married to the Queen of Dalmasca? The Dalmascan Parliament will never let him rule but there is no need, under his influential position in Rozzaria we could create a powerful connection between empires, it will not only be economical anymore, it wouldn't only mean business for the investors of the south, it will be cultural, it will break paradigms, and a new empire would rise for new generations.

Ashelias sound was firm, but she didn't speak from the heart. Fran tried to bring her back once more:

-Do you love him, Ashe?

The Queen had a great weight on her back, but Fran knew this was no reason for her to give away her happiness. Ashe faced her, took a step to come closer to her and she looked her in the eyes:

-I don't know if its love or if im being driven by my will of becoming a great ruler for the kingdom of Dalmasca and the land of Ivalice.

Fran knew the Queen had become a different person after having to carry all that weight of her role, but she also knew that she was young, and even though she wasn't naïve anymore, her innocence was still there. And so the Viera subtlety worked out:

-Did you doubt your feelings for Rassler before you got united?

Ashe was surprised; this question put her on perspective, because once then she had thought she felt real love the few days she spent with her late husband, Prince Rassler of Nabradia. She was thoughtful and answered lightly but truthfully:

-I didn't doubt it, not only I was or thought I was in love with him, but our marriage was to be of great value to both kingdoms. And he was kind, i felt attracted to him physically, and I knew he was a good man that would honor our marriage. I had the illusion of a young princess too, so there was nothing to doubt but only myself, as an inexperienced woman in these kind of matters.

Fran as a deal sealer, said:

-You don't have to hurry, listen to your heart and follow your feelings, probably this trip will make you see what you have in front but you have blinded yourself to see.

Ashe smiled at her and assented with grace of the caliber of the queen she was.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Getting inside of the Pharos was something they haven't planned, they couldn't, nobody has been there since it fell and getting in wasn't going to be easy. The Pharos is located on the edge of the Cataract of Ridorana which falls into a huge endless sea whole, so it is impossible to reach by boat, the tides are too strong. They landed on the edge of a huge cliff next to the Cataract, they could climbing thought the rocks and get to the base land of the Pharos. Indeed it wasn't going to be easy.

As soon as the sunrised, it added a pink pastel color to the beautiful blueish scenery of Ridorana, It was a huge Cataract, the water created a vaporous light veil of breeze that covered the area, it was fresh, something that Balthier liked as he thought it was revitalizing. He woke up the Queen chanting the phrase "good morning my beautiful Queen", Ashelia was happy to see him, she didn't know why but she felt he was the person she wanted to see at that certain moment, Balthier glanced at her and pointing at the Cataract with his eyes said:

-We must get going.

They followed a way around the Cataract that Fran had spotted earlier; luckily they didn't find any water beasts that slowed down their excursion, but it was very hard to cross between the few rocks the water didn't cover, they were very cautious and they got in front of the ruins before midday.

The debris of the Pharos looked awkwardly old, it seemed like it had been made that way but it was only 3 years since it fell down, the stone even grew greenish areas of humidity that appeared because of the water. It was kind of impressive that the upper part of the Pharos had survived the fall, it was an old building, huge, made of stone, but it had a very powerful magical charge, something the Viera felt, something that bothered her:

-The mist around here is different, something has changed.

Balthier knew she was perceptive and she was probably right, but he also knew that exposed to strong levels of mist she could lose her mind. He enquired:

-We will have to go up there and see for ourselves.

They started to climb up the debris of the tower, the sound of the water hitting the rocks and falling into the Cataract was huge, it embraced the sound of their voices almost muting it. It was stressful and hard to climb, especially for Ashe who was now used to be carried around as a Queen and didn't plan all this:

-I didn't think we would have to climb all the way up, I thought we would get there flying.

Balthier was amused, he placed himself behind the Queen with the object of preventing her from falling, but the first reason that came up to his mind was that he actually enjoyed looking at Ashe; she was wearing a wet dress. He answered:

-We left the Strahl far in order to be able to take off; the mist is too strong in the Pharos, so landing up there would mean leaving the Strahl behind.

Ashe was wet and started to feel kind of bothered by her wet dress so she stopped to make some improving arrangements to it; she made a knot that kept her dress up like if it was short, this showed her legs and improved her movement. Balthier stopped behind her just looking at how she was knotting up the flares of her dress, he thought she was beautiful. She was cute and sexy; he knew this kind of beauty was not very common.

Fran leaded the team, it was hard to go up; everything was wet and slippery, but she was agile and good tracking ways to advance. Arriving to the part of the tower that was still up she stopped and with the tone of someone discovering a place nobody have ever seen before said:

-Here, the Pharos.

Balthier was surprised at how the building was kept almost intact after the fall:

-Well, it looks kinda new… just a little bit tilted.

The Queen started to feel nervous, she didn't know exactly what to look for, she wanted to believe but at the same time she knew she was following only an old tale, so she started to walk and tried to sound convincing:

-It will be easier to get to the top then.

Fran interrupted:

-Wait!

Fran just extended her arm with her hand wide open in the direction of the Queen. When Ashe stopped, Fran said:

-I mustn't advance; the mist is too thick inside.

Balthier conclusion was:

-Something might have changed…

And looking at the Queen, he complemented:

-Your tale could be true after all my Dear.

Ashe started to feel exited, even more nervous; she had a combined feeling of excitement and fear:

-Will you wait for us in here?

Ashelia looked at the Viera with puppy eyes, because she knew it was a dangerous area and even though Fran was probably the strongest of the party, being left behind waiting it's not at all comforting. But the Viera didn't see it that way; she knew it could be dangerous for them to be around her under the influence of strong mist, so she accepted:

-Continue without me.

Balthier tried to give her support:

-Don't worry Fran; we will be back before the sunset.

The nearest entrance was a huge tilted and cracked up terrace just a meter up, it had fell and now led into one of the halls. This place was mystical, it didn't seem to be made by hume hands, everything was designed in different proportions to the hume body, it didn't seem a place for humes at all.

Balthier climbed up the terrace and from the other side of the stone rail extended his hand for Lady Ashe to take it:

-Here you go.

He pulled her up in one fast lift and caught her hips with his arms; her body was soft, and smelled of desert flowers. He crossed her to the other side and placed her slowly down while looking at her skin, she flushed and looked at him awkwardly, but she was thankful:

-Thank you.

They entered the building, the sound of the Cataract went background and it actually felt like a quiet place. The lights that came in were natural, but through another door there was a light that immediately called their attention. Balthier was skeptical, but he probably started to believe:

-There, it's probably what you are looking for.

Ashe was surprised; it didn't seem as hard as it appeared to get there. She started to walk rapidly toward the door and stopped as soon as she crossed it; her eyes were wide open, the roof had fallen and it appeared like the fall of the building created an entrance for the water on the other side, the water flow splashed in the center with such strength that it went up in the air creating a nice constant breeze that fell all over Ashe and the inside of the building, slowly. The water and the light of the sun created a huge full rounded rainbow above her; she was amazed by the beauty of what became of the ruins of the Pharos. Balthier joined her, standing next to her, looking up at such incredible display.

-I have no words, this is so beautiful.

Ashes voice showed that she was moved by the impossible beauty of this place, it seemed like the mist also affected her, now her eyes were wet too. Balthier was impressed and didn't say a word; he only reached her hand, something that Ashe took as inevitable. They were both admiring the same thing, they were both feeling the same thing, a moment to cherish, both moved and happy that they were with each other.

After the trance passed, he looked at her, she looked at him, and then she said:

-Thank you Balthier, thank you for this, I must let you know that I didn't only ask you to take me here because of the Strahl, but because I have missed you.

Balthier was moved, the Queen of Dalmasca had the quality to open her heart as the innocent girl she was inside, just to tell him, a Pirate, that she misses him. He was moved indeed, her eyes looked even more beautiful when crystalized, so as a chain reaction he was commanded to do by his own nature; he slowly placed his hand around her waist and pulled her close slowly, and so, he started to move forward to meet her lips.

She closed her eyes, she waited for him to kiss her, and so they kissed under the rainbow inside of the legendary Pharos at Ridorana, a long but soft and slow kiss, it was a gentle touch of their lips, it was shy but at the same time passionate, it was their first kiss.

The sound of the Cataract had stopped, it seemed like time had stopped, but then when they stopped kissing and were sharing a hug:

-Look Ashe! The Sun-Crysts pedestal!

Ashe opened her eyes and drew herself from his arms, behind her was the pedestal that held the Sun-Cryst, it was cracked and it had fallen over debris, now it was pale, it didn't glow like it did the first time they came to the Pharos. She looked at it and ran to it, she started to climb up the scattered stones, she almost trips down to the floor as she slipped a little:

-Ashelia!

Balthiers alert to her almost fall. She kept on going up the pile fast, he started to follow, but stopped on the way up to say out loud:

- Ashe, stop! There is no use, the Sun Cryst was destroyed, but it doesn't mean that the tale is false. You don't need the stone to believe.

Ashe stopped in front of the Pedestal; it was a huge sculpture of an Occurian King that guarded with his arms a space that was obviously for the powerful crystal. But there was no crystal.

-Its unstable, come down Ashe!

But she didn't listen, she stood there for a second, then she started to relax her legs and slowly landed on the broken stones, sitting on her knees like a little girl. Balthier finished climbing and stopped behind her. Her delicate shoulders down, her face didn't show but she was looking down crying:

-I'm so stupid, I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm so sorry.

Balthier kneeled on his right knee and took her delicate chin with his hand to level her face up to see her eyes:

-Ashe… listen…

He looked deeply into her eyes and continued:

-You don't have to renounce happiness in order to fulfill your duty.

She stopped crying but still with tears in her eyes corresponded his words with a hug; she reached him and placed herself in his arms. She then told him:

-I'm just tired… it's too much pressure…

Balthier held her softly, but true:

-Listen… you shouldn't blame yourself from trying to find an answer… life, like love, is uncertain, love is a feeling we must believe in to let it into our lives, it's not something we just decide to feel, sometimes people wait their whole life for it, but sometimes it shows early, probably in a very subtle way, a way that we wouldn't see if we do not believe.

Ashe felt safe, she felt reassured to her determination, but starting to believe, she still had to grow up and find what was what she really felt, honestly.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The Pharos had become a mystical palace of love, the fallen roof created a water garden with the most beautiful magic fountain that spread a light breeze over anyone entering the principal hall, who would think that the debris created after the explosion of the Sun-Cryst would become this moving. No wonder why even a cold blooded pirate felt inspired to cast such moves over the Queen of Dalmasca.

-Come on Ashe, Fran is waiting.

Balthier thought Ashe was disappointed; she thought for a moment that she was about to find what she came for looking, but she didn't feel disappointed, she instead felt positive, she was sensible and felt moved in a positive way.

-Sorry, I'm just gonna look at this place for one last time.

Ashelia said to Balthier after stopping for a second right before the huge entrance they used to come in earlier. She stood still and looking up at the sky, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the liberating cold breeze the Pharos now presented to the visitors.

Balthier kept quiet, but he couldn't stop looking at the young Queen, she was wet and it suited her, the light reflected on her healthy skin, her shape looked perfectly toned, she had grace and her posture was even.

When she finished she opened her eyes, she turned 180 and found Balthier staring at her, and she flushed and said awkwardly:

-Let´s go.

She felt desired which was a feeling she was not used to, but it felt nice, and wrong and disgusting too, but instead of feeling bothered, she felt a hot unexplainable necessity to feel his touch. She started to walk not toward him, but to the exit, she was a Queen and that kind of behavior was disgraceful.

As soon as they arrived to the place where they had left Fran just a couple of hours before, they started to feel bothered by the thousand ideas they came to, not only did they not see the Viera around, but they found the Bow she carried… broken in half.

-Fran!

The Sky Pirate screamed thinking he shouldn't have left his partner behind. Ashelia looked around screaming and nervous because she knew the place was dangerous:

-Balthier, what do we do know?

Ashe asked the Pirate, she needed to know there was somebody to take control and so she felt safe giving the reins to the one that claimed to be the leading man.

-We need the Strahl. We can't go down there walking… milady, have you ever seen what's down the deep of the Cataract of Ridorana?

The Pirate asked the Queen in challenge, but in reality he was afraid that he could have lost his friend.

Walking to the Strahl was hard and Balthier knew Ashelia was agile but he didn't feel it safe for the Queen with this slippery path the Viera had found. So it took them the whole afternoon to get there only to find that the Strahl was missing too.

-The Strahl too! What are we gonna do?

Ashe was scared, but Balthier actually took it as a good sign, it meant that no monster or beast had taken down his friend, but instead somebody had kidnapped Fran and cornered her to no choice but to leave them behind.

-This cliff is arid, it's too high for the water, I think it would be safe if we stay in here.

Balthier said while the young Queen started to worry; she didn't move while looking at Balthier, he wondered around looking for something, stopped and arrowed his vision to one big rock and screamed:

-Ashelia hurry!

He started to run to the rock and kneeled down before it, then he turned around and waited for the Queen with his arms:

-Run Ashe, this is the last sun light; we need to get you dry.

Ashe looked at him and right above she found indeed half of the rock still lit up by the last sun ray of the day. She hurried, climbed on his shoulders and he lifted her up so she could feel the sun.

After a few minutes of being on the strong shoulders of the Pirate, she broke the silence:

-Balthier, put me down; you shouldn't have to carry me like this.

-You're not ready.

Balthier answered but the Queen objected:

-No Balthier, put me down, it's an order from the Queen.

Balthier then sighed and started:

-I, my queen, am your humble servant, and I do not wish the Queen ill… so I must secure your safety first.

Ashelia kept on her side:

- You've done enough, put me down!

Then Balthier said:

-Ok Ashe, im down here carrying you as a courtesy, so please do not turn my courtship into something horrible… plus I am glad that you're fit, I could resist like this for days.

The young Queen blushed again and remained silent, this time Balthier couldn't see her blushing as she was on his shoulders.

When the sunset finished Balthier put down the young Queen and touched her dress to make sure she was dry, something Ashe didn't complain about:

-Thank you, im dry now.

And with a cocky smile Balthier said assenting:

-My pleasure.

The night was young and it was cold already, Balthier thought it would be easy to start a fire with some magic, but they didn't have any wood to make it last, so he found a small spot behind a rock that protected them from the wind, they sat side by side. Ashelia:

-I feel so useless…

Balthier knew she had doubted herself for the last days so she needed reassurance:

-There's nothing we can do but wait, and believe me Ashe, I wouldn't wait if I wasn't with you.

Ashelia then looked at him and said:

-Am I slowing you down?

Balthier then smiled and pulled her closer:

-I'm just saying that waiting it's not my thing, but with your company I find it kind of… nice.

Ashelia then again flushed and thanked the gods for it was dark and he couldn't see. Balthier then pulled her even closer placing her in front of him, so he could wrap his arms around her:

-You will be ok.

And it was about midnight when Balthier heard a sound, something like a ship coming very fast on that direction:

-Listen Ashe… I think it's the Strahl.

Lady Ashe was asleep and didn't move, so Balthier placed her slowly next to him so he could stand up and check where was that sound coming from. He had no doubt it was the Strahl so he charged his guns and woke up the Queen quietly:

-Ashelia, it's the Strahl, we must hide.

Ashelia assented with her head and ran behind Balthier to hide behind a rock that flanked the landing area of the cliff. They waited until they finally saw it, indeed, it was the Strahl and it landed slowly. It took about 5 minutes of suspense until the gate opened, it was dark so they could only see the blinding lights coming from inside the ship and in the center of the gate a human shape, a tall hume, but they couldn't tell who… Ashe whispered:

-It's a man; he probably came back for us.

Balthier rapidly shut the Queen:

-Shhhh.

Both looking, the shadow started to come down and as soon as the man was reached by the moonlight they could see his identity.

-Al Cid!

The beautiful young Queen screamed and revealed their position while running toward him. He was a tall man with deep black hair, full light brown skin, big black eyes he used to cover with modern sun glasses, you could see his strong shape under his clothes, he wore very expensive garments of the colors of the Dessert; a light dark vest, pale black pants, black boots, brown shirt, and some jewelry. He looked at her and received her in his arms saying:

-My Queen, relax, we must haste to Rozzaria now…

He spoke happily showing his interest on Ashelias health with his traditional southern accent. Balthier appeared interrupting the hug of the encounter:

-A prince of Rozzaria flying my ship… may I ask about the safety and whereabouts of my partner?

Ashe then separated from Al Cid arms and hurried to ask:

-Where is Fran, Cid?

Then Al Cid looking at Balthier assertively started:

-The Viera is fine; she suffered an attack from a Dalmascan Rebel that wanted to kill the Queen, but he didn't succeed… Fran fought him but lost the fight, she was left unconscious and the criminal terribly wounded…

He now looked at the Queen:

-The criminal thought his wounds wouldn't let him take down the pirate…

He then looked at Balthier again:

-So he came to your ship and was surprisingly ambushed on flight by the Viera, who had recovered her conscious and arrived to the Strahl earlier than him, she hid inside the ship and healed herself, very intelligent your friend is. But she needed intensive care to heal her wounds, so after taking over the control of the ship, she flew over to Rozzaria were she knew she wouldn't compromise her majesty's reputation and asked for my help, a trusted fellow close friend of the Queen.

Balthier was eased, he knew Fran was fine and the ship was back. Ashe was shocked and asked about the Rebel:

-Do you know the identity of the Rebel?

Al Cid then said:

-He is full of rage… I am sorry to tell you but the man is one of your servants, he's now under the custody of the Rozzarian Empire which I believe you must prefer for to take actions of justice as we can proceed unnoticed by your people.

Ashe was very surprised by this, she then looked at Balthier thinking she might need a body guard after all, that made her feel as a young helpless girl. She continued:

-And his reasons for such criminal attempt?

Al Cid took a moment but answered:

-Revenge… he lost his family to the Archadian Empire, he believes you became a traitor to your people by trying to build unity with the Empire of the North… he told me personally that he lost everything he had to Archades, and the last being his only business, he was a merchant that went bankrupt after Archadian commerce entered in Rabanastre; with the same quality and lower production prices provided by cutting edge Archadian technology, he was unable to compete. And so he decided to work for your ruling to get close to you, and then eliminate you.

Ashe´s wide open eyes showed her feelings, she felt guilt, she didn't use to see the ugly of her ruling often. But Balthier knew she had been sensible and he tried to back her up:

-One of the few that didn't know how to use market trades on his advantage, many poor people in Rabanaster got benefits from the trade and commerce treaties the Queen brought to the parliament.

Then Al Cid added:

-I cannot disagree on that… but I may ask you now, Balthier, to fly us over to Rozzaria, there you will find your friend and shelter, then you can leave tomorrow for the Queen to be ready for completing her agenda.

Balthier accepted and they boarded the ship to flight straight to the Rozzarian Kingdome.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Rozzarian Empire was vast and vivid, in contrast of Archades it looked old fashioned and traditional, which was something that gave a nostalgic feeling to the atmosphere. And indeed it was a land of tradition, and it was a hot land, it was not arid but yellowish thanks to the beautiful grass that more than a bright green color possessed a pale but golden saturation, and so it looked perfect for the sunrise they witnessed from the ship.

-My Queen, we have arrived.

With this words Al Cid woke up the Queen, she was hidden under a brown coat the Sky Pirate had put on her during the flight, she opened her eyes slowly in front of the Rozzarian Prince who looked at her with admiration and true respect for her beauty.

-Cid, hmm… where is Balthier?

Ashe sat straight and looked around yawning and trying to stretch.

-He's out; it appears the ship needs some maintenance.

The Rossarian man didn't expect her to be looking for the Pirate as soon as she opened her eyes, but she did and even though it didn't feel right, he was a novel prince and his posture didn't change.

-Queen Ashelia, please let me show you were can you freshen yourself and find clean Rozzarian garment of the best quality, my personal servants will help you.

He looked out the window showing to the Queen with his eyes that his 4 maidens were waiting down the hatch.

-Also, I had already set everything for you and your friends to join me on a quick breakfast, before we leave for your lands… separately.

Then he extended his hand for her to take it.

-Thank you Cid, I'm grateful.

She took his hand and they both walked out, Ashe was given to the 4 girls who immediately covered her in a huge translucent light white satin blanket who protected from the morning breeze that hit the landing area.

An hour later the 2 Pirates and the Prince were eating on a big round wooden table with engraved designs of the house of Rozzaria, it was placed on a beautiful terrace that faced the great gardens of the castle; this place was where the Rozzarian rulers lived. Ashelia was ready and relaxed after receiving the same care the princesses of Rozzaria receive, she walked in company of the 4 girls that served her that morning, it was a long hall and in the end it had a huge wood and glass door, and in the distance she could see Balthier enjoying the conversation with Al Cid, he looked, like always, perfectly rested, clean and lucid.

The door opened, the 4 beautiful young girls dressed in black and cream white maid clothes entered, they cleared the way by drawing a narrow formation with her bodies, and in the center, the Queen of Dalmasca in Rozzarian Royal clothing. When she entered the room, one of the butlers announced.

-The Queen Ashelia B´nargin Dalmasca.

Al Cid, then turned, got up looked at her and bowed. The Sky Pirate looked at him with jealously and then he said with arrogance:

-You guys are old fashioned.

Then he got up and bowed too, but then he noticed the eyes of the Queen on him, she had a weak look as if she was waiting for his approval, and so he started to straighten himself up slowly while looking at her, he noticed her dress, she looked amazingly beautiful and even though he knew she didn't sleep in condition, she looked lovely; it was a nice warm romantic cream color dress, it was a design meant for younger princesses, not for a Queen, it was a bit provocative, but it suited her in excellence, it was her style and while she felt comfortable, she felt a little shy, after all she looked younger like a little girl and knew this dress was not a Queens garment.

-Oh but what a lovely cute woman we have for ruling a flourishing country like the beautiful Dalmasca, you surely fit the title... I chose that dress and I see I haven't lost my touch, but I learnt from the best; my sisters.

Al Cid said on applause to her, and she blushed a little, she knew everybody could notice her face turn a little reddish which made her cheeks blush a little bit more, but she kept on walking toward her seat which Balthier had already chosen for her… exactly, next to him.

-Thank you.

She pronounced as she arrived to where Balthier held the royal wooden chair. Balthier then whispered to her:

-I love it when you blush like a little girl.

Ashe felt bothered but at the same time sensed the flirting attitude of the Pirate, which made her feel good.

They had a lovely breakfast, Balthier kept on talking about history with Al Cid, until the Rozzarian decided to put the Queen under the spotlight by debating with her about politics, but then she decided to go where she headed:

-We will talk about these matters and more later on our appointment at the Dessert Bloom. Now I wish to know about our attacker and what will be his punishment.

Al Cid then straightened himself and said:

-I, my Queen, have taken care of it already; the man will be commanded to my orders as my personal assistant. He will be completing chores designed for his own skill, and will be paid good so he can soon pay off his debt with our legal justice court.

The Queen of Dalmasca showed her confusion and asked:

-Have you considered he attempted to kill me and almost accomplished to take away Fran's life?

She said this while pointing at the Viera who wore a white cast on her arm but showed no reaction.

Balthier then interrupted and took the Queens hand; he looked at her with understanding eyes and then turned to Al Cid.

-You are wise man.

Then Ashelia said to Balthier:

-How could you say that?

To what Balthier answered like this:

-Do not blind yourself with anger your highness, with this he's winning a loyal servant, who will have a debt for life with him… he was a good man with a short luck, Al Cid is just giving him a second chance by changing his luck and letting him live. This man will be grateful forever.

Ashelia felt again short and young, to think she was blinded by anger and couldn't see Al Cid´s intentions. She looked down, and then up again to say to the wielder of such greatness of forgiveness:

-Thank you Cid, I trust your court and I don't debate your decisions.

Al Cid then got up and said:

-Well, having passed that subject, I think it's time my Queen, you don't want to be delayed.

Ashe agreed:

-Thank you Al Cid, thank you for everything, you're always a most trusted friend and confident, I will be always thankful for your guidance.

Al Cid, with confidence and kindly said:

-For you my Queen I will provide anything, if i can't provide it, it's nonexistent, and if it doesn't exist I will invent it.

And looking at Balthier said:

-Just a few can match my determination… and my admiration for your ruling and your person it's genuine.

Ashe felt nice inside, to hear those words made her smile. Balthier in lower but jokingly voice said to Fran:

-Ah, my Rozzarian friend always creating such awkward moments.

Then Al Cid walked them to the Strahl and said farewell to them.

During the flight Fran saw the Queen bothered, she had heard from Balthier about their adventure at the Pharos and she felt it wasn't right to look bothered after such experience, so she asked her:

-Did you not find what you were looking for?

Ashelia then broke her trance and turned to the Viera:

-I surely did, it's just that I thought he was different; he kind of got jealous and was childish to put me on that situation. I know I shouldn't judge nobody like this, but it's true I've been confused and I guess I need to hear my heart before I attempt to make such decisions.

Fran understood and realized she couldn't help her decide something that didn't need to be decided yet:

-You shouldn't haste for a resolution.

Then Balthier interrupted the ladies:

-I'm sorry to interrupt the girls talk but we have arrived… welcome home Ashe, get back on your seats, we are about to land.

It was before midday on a sunny desert day at the Dalmascas Desert Bloom, the winds were warm, and the tides of sand welcomed them drawing beautiful spiral shapes. As soon as the hatch opened, Ashe felt home, it was the smell, the temperature, the feeling of the ambiance touching her skin… she smiled.

Ashe realized it was time to say goodbye to the Pirates and felt nervous, she didn't want them to leave yet, but she didn't think of a reasonable reason to make them stay, so she was honest:

-I don't want you to leave; will you honor me being my guests for the Ball tonight?

Balthier looked at Fran to ask:

-What you say Fran? The Queen wants to honor you for your highly heroic performance.

Fran looking at Ashes eyes said:

-Thank you Ashe, we will stay.

Ashe smiled and took Fran´s hand to say:

-Thanks to you.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The Hall was intimidating; this place was made of the finest materials, the quality of the curtains and the finish of the adornments were selected with the best taste. Foreigners always had the impression of being in a place decorated by the Queen, but she didn't take a big part in the decoration, actually she understood she could be a little dorky or too childish in this kind of matters, so she had a team working behind her image.

The sound of the Queens golden shoes would replenish the long hall at every step as an announcement of her arrival, the sound of this excellence of manufacture was meant to make people imagine the scene from far away; her phase was perfect and the sound remitted to her hips dancing. Side to side her dress following behind leaving traces of her bloom-like aroma, her bangs jumping vividly in front of her eyes, the bright shine of her beautiful smile… yes; this sound was meant to make people dream of a Goddess, and so, many people thought that Ashe was nothing less than that.

She walked escorted by two guards as she arrived to the saloon, people silenced as soon as her frame got noticed, in the room there was 200 people standing up and facing her, looking at the widow Queen.

-Welcome…

The Queen was nervous, she started to look around and she got to spot Larsa first, guarded intensely by the Archadian Judges, they not only took part in the security affairs of Archadia, but had a big share of influence in the emperor's decisions. Then she spotted Basch, next to Larsa, which noticed her eyes and smiled. Then she felt a strong look, it was Al Cid, he waved at her. But Ashe was looking for someone else, and he wasn't in the room, so she continued:

-Before I make an introduction I would like to thank you for your presence. It means a lot to the kingdom of Dalmasca and personally to me. We are gathered here with one common goal; prosperity, for our people, for our kingdoms, and for Ivalice. In the short time I have been a Queen for my people, Dalmasca have succeeded as it became a strategic ally to your lands. This was nothing more than the benefit of openness… yes; we looked at our potential for trade and developed it, and we didn't do it alone; it was a true act of confidence from you, the economic potencies and investors, and not only I just extend my infinite gratitude, but I return your favor to you with results. These last days I remembered something that sometimes as a ruler we do not see latent, which is the effort of the people, it takes a captain to align, administrate, to set course, but it is for the people that the ship moves. And so we must have it as priority when we make a decision: our people. I invited you here to honor my land with your presence, but we must always have in mind that it is because of the people that works so hard, that put their trust in us, so we can share this foods, wines and breads, of great quality, and then deliver the best decisions in order to their benefit… so they can align their efforts, administrate their resources and set course to a new most prosperous Ivalice!

A valet brings a Champagne glass for the Queen, which she raised with elegant grace.

-For our people!

The cheering invaded the room. This was one of the many displays people liked more of Ashelia; she knew how to overcome her nervousness and inexperience to give great speeches that influenced the powerful hands of Ivalice. That was how she made it flourish.

The Queen then walked down and set herself in her table, a long table she shared with the heads of the parliament. She sat down and looked around again, she was now relaxed as she felt relief after giving her speech, but she couldn't concentrate at all in the matters of the event.

After the royal dinner people started to enjoy the exquisite and refined live music and then the affairs started to get intense, the rulers could disperse, make connections and break barriers between kingdoms. Ashelia was disperse herself, she got herself involved in a group of discussion about resources in company of Al Cid, members of the moogle nation, the Bangaa head of production of one of the Lhusu Mines, and a group of Archadian judges which included Basch.

-It is of the knowledge of all in this room that Magicite it's indeed not an infinite resource, it's still a subject of mystery it's so called natural growth. We will never be able to create free trade if this magical item disappears or becomes exhaust. Imagine how prices of technology will top, this will set wild markets and the economy will suffer or collapse meanwhile we manage to balance it again.

Al Cid passionately argued. But the moogle loudly pronounce:

-Your attempts to regulate Technologic advance will never be suitable. We can't stop growing, in terms of technology development and production. People need solutions for the modern issues.

And with this next argument, the Bangaa gave the word to Ashe:

-But as much as it is a matter of production; it's a matter of tradition. Here I believe our beloved Dalmascan Queen will enlighten us in how to handle a free production in terms of keeping balance between traditional technics and newer technologies, she has both Dalmascan traditional production and Archadian technology working parallel in her lands.

Ashelia was looking at her glass held by her both hands, she was totally lost, and they silenced awaiting her intervention. But that didn't work, she was lost in herself and so Basch rescued her once protégée one more time:

-Innovation, I don't think we understand this word entirely when we only relate it to new technology. Innovating means creating new ways in all terms; as a priority we must secure fair trade, not based in containing the holders of the technology or resources, which in this case is magicite, but based in justice. With this in mind we can regulate production by regulating the costs of resources, which it's in the deep of this matter, but we must always keep in mind this regulation needs to be flexible as we know markets are flexible too… I'm sure the Queen will stand by the side of regulation, isn't it? Ashe?

Ashelia then heard her name and her trance broke. She then looked at the group of people all looking at her, she blushed, she didn't know what to say not because she didn't have place in the discussion, but because she didn't hear it at all.

-I… i…

It was an awkward moment indeed, but Ashe had more than one savior:

-It is a complicated matter this one and so the struggle. Our Dalmascan highness just had notice of a particular situation, one of his loyal merchants lost everything… but not because he couldn't compete in the market, it was because he didn't know how, and that brings us back again to regulation. We need to secure commerce for everybody.

Thanks to Al Cids saving intervention, Ashelia understood everything.

-We should be talking about opportunity; right now we have the chance to define the fate of our loyal merchants, of our commerce, of our families, that are the simplest and true base of our kingdoms. And we must let people converge, we can't take away free markets, that's how people survive, we can't be sure all of them will make it, but we can't stop providing with opportunities to grow, and I see an opportunity in magicite, it is not an infinite resource, but it is something we can regulate, meanwhile we find out how production starts to find new ways and opportunities, and options for more people to grow in different ways and technology. Now it's not the time to blind ourselves, it's time for innovation!

Ashelia did it again, she managed to win them all, and she was right, there was no absolute, they needed dynamic models. Somebody else took control of the discussion as they appraised Ashelias words with content.

Then Basch took her by the arm and whispered:

-Lady Ashe, i see you are looking for him… follow me.

Then the Queen politely withdrew herself from the discussion and followed Basch to a nice terrace. It was night and it was fresh, wind hit her shaping her dress to her body, the moonlight showed dunes and the beautiful blue color of the reflections in the sand.

-Basch, thank you for all that, I'm sorry you still need to look out for me; you have a new master now.

-I will always take care of you, I fulfill my brother's place, it's my task, but I will always have a debt with your father, and the people of Dalmasca.

-Larsa needs you; I'm of knowledge of the enemies of his ruling, Vaynes dead revealed many of his allies. But tell me… have you seen… him?

-Lady Ashe, you're still a young woman, you still need to live your youth…

Basch looking at her said:

-I have seen him, but he's not here…

Lady Ashe anxious said:

-Is he in a different place? I got him and Frans places personally added so they felt comfortable but…

Basch then interrupted:

-Do you think this is place for a Sky Pirate?

Ashe nervously answered:

-This is a neutral place, it's under the ruling of Dalmascas law, but we come here to celebrate free trade.

Basch then looked away to the sands. He took a step forward and stood for a moment with his shinning helmet in hand. Then he continued:

-You're too young, inexperienced, Rasler didn't even have time to show you.

Ashelia was silent, kind of nervous, her mind was full of made up ideas, but hearing the name of her late husband made her get back to her feet. She looked at Basch and waited for him to talk:

-Ashe, you're falling like a teenage girl, remember it is your duty to rule for your people.

Ashelia heard his frank advice, she didn't interrupt; she needed to hear him:

-The majority is on your side, but you shouldn't compromise the danger of creating rebel groups. Many people lost a lot to Archadians, most of them believe you're not mature enough and you are not worthy of your linage, they thought you were dead and then two years later you appeared, they believe you have forgotten who you are. Some understand the only way to save your kingdom is strategy, but your people is traditional, no technology, no resources, there is no knowledge in Dalmasca! Small kingdoms like yours must prevail unite. Pairing with a Sky Pirate that will never serve as a ruler will only show the rest that you are indeed naïve and have forgotten your place in the house of Dalmasca.

Ashelia was shocked, Basch was wise. He was a conservative man, but he was right, she was a Queen, and she had to fulfill her duty, just like the judge she had in front of her.

She was trembling, just like a little girl when finding out she can't fulfill her dreams. And it was weird for her, confusing; she didn't even know before this talk that she had indeed found true love again.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

-Explendid night you have orchestrated Queen Ashelia… but I haven't had a chance to talk you about some matters, which in fact are related to the pleasure it represents to me, to confer to you, my beautiful dessert bloom, such declaration.

As soon as Ashelia took her place in the long table, Al Cid appeared and placed himself right there behind her, standing straight, and putting his hands over her shoulders before saying that sentence. Ashelia flushed a little, after all she was sharing a table with the rulers of Dalmasca, and even though her relationship with the Rozzarian Prince was of the knowledge of all, this time it seemed to have reached an upper level.

-I… I'm Sorry; now i give you all my attention.

Ashelia didn't move, and the Rozzarian kept his touch over her shoulders and continued:

-As you know my Queen, I am very fond of your invaluable presence and your friendship is of my absolute appreciation. Is this friendship I believe we have developed, we are not only allies anymore… but true confidents.

As soon as the man finished saying this, Ashelia shifted to the side so she could see his eyes and touched his hand placed on her shoulder smoothly. Then she whispered:

-Stop please, this is not the time.

She was nervous, she didn't see this coming, she was too worried about the pirate and in consequence blind to Al Cids intentions. A million ideas started running inside her head as everybody in the table started to pay attention towards them.

-It is not hard for me to say I admire your beauty; your perfect form was indeed a gift from the gods, and I'm thankful for being witness of your existence… I might be an ignorant for making such a statement as the one I am about to pronounce… But you are a master piece; the perfect feminine beauty you possess must be superior to the one of the muse that inspired your creation!

Saying this, he let out all the rozzarian passion of his lineage, and through his hands he painted a perfect picture of a sign of admiration. Al Cid was not a shallow man, he was passionate and he expressed this at all times.

-Saying this, I request a moment alone with the Queen, in the balcony of course, the night is perfect and the dalmascan desert is my ally when it grants us with this beautiful scenery that will decorate our meeting. I seek tranquility for the subject of my request.

The Queen froze, everybody was looking at them. It was pretty obvious what Al Cids request was going to be, she turned more nervous and confused; she felt an infinite pressure, it was Al Cid, it was the eyes of the rulers, it was the request of marriage she was going to reject.

So she snapped and took off as fast as she could. She said:

-I... I'm sorry, I can't.

She stood up and leaving the room behind she ran away through the hall, trying to hide from the hunting eyes of Ivalice. Although her guards followed her, she was lost from sight.

Everybody in the room started to whisper, they all looked at Al Cid, which just decided to raise his voice and comment:

-Everybody has its own appointments. As the Queen needs to attend important matters, we must continue our dinner.

He moved away from the long table and followed his way to the place he wanted to go with the Queen; the balcony, only to think. He was indeed confused and had to consider that her strategic talks about creating that certain unity were not what he thought they were.

Ashelia didn't come back to the event; in fact, she sent a message excusing her and asking them to continue with the activities. She also asked her guards to leave her alone which was impossible while having all the guests. Ashelia didn't know what to do, the only thing she could think of doing was to calm down, so she went to her room, closed it hermetically and decided to wait for her to calm down.

During the rest of the event the guests were confused, only a few heard what happened and the word started to spread, and since there was no official announcement clarifying the nature of the Queens absence, there were many versions running through Ivalice most powerful minds. Balthier heard of what had happened through Basch and worried decided to sneak into the Queens chamber, which wasn't going to be easy, but for an experimented Sky Pirate like him, it was only a challenge he had already accepted and found himself exited with the idea.

-Well Basch, I am a man of action, and for actions, time is not to waste. Will you help me get to the Queen?

Baschs intentions were not to incite the pirate to continue with this game. A game; that was how he thought Balthier priced the delicate heart of the Queen, as the winning trophy of a game. So Basch decided to test the pirate:

-Don't you get it? Ashe is vulnerable; she's a novice to your game.

Basch expressed with strength but temple, but then attacked Balthier:

- We both know you can't bring good to Dalmasca. What are your intentions, Pirate?

Balthier then looked Basch in the eyes and faintly said:

-I intend to give her what no kingdom can… you, like the others, had caged Ashes young beautiful heart and chained it to her throne.

Balthier walked towards the door of the hangar and raised his voice:

-She has the right to love again!

Basch answered immediately:

-What is love for a pirate, just another way to win power over the crown for manipulation?

Balthier turned around and said:

-I do not seek power. You only see her as another puppet of the kingdom, she's a woman and i for her sake seek happiness.

Balthier then left the room leaving Basch looking at the floor and pondering about if he had done good by confronting Balthier that way. He felt relief.

Balthier was an expert at infiltrating unnoticed, and he knew the best way to go around looking for the Queens chamber without losing style was to disguise. He noticed Basch was off duty and didn't wear his armor, so he went out of the hangar and hid right outside the door and waited for Basch, after a brief conversation with Fran, Basch exit the hangar and Balthier followed him to his chamber, where he hoped Basch had left his armor.

Basch just spend a couple of minutes inside his room, so Balthier was lucky, he had located Baschs room and now it was empty, so he could steal, or as he liked to see it; borrow Baschs Judge armor.

Now looking like Basch, Balthier could walk around and rapidly located the hall fully guarded that conduced to the Queens chamber. But here was only one way in; talk his way through the guards.

Basch was a known judge, hes name was written in books as one of the Dalmascan throne saviors, Balthier did get recognition too, but due his reputation people tainted his support and many believed he only helped the Queen as an opportunity to get his hands around the Sun-Cryst. For Balthier, the risk of presenting himself as Basch was to be recognized, so he put on the helmet and decided he could just make the guards think there was a message for the Queen from emperor Larsa, that was intended to be delivered only to her ears, and it was of extreme importance and haste.

Balthiers words were very persuasive and the guards had no choice but to call one of the Queens maidens, and she could bother the Queen and ask her about her will to complete this delivery. Ashe thought it was another sermon from Basch or that he had told Larsa about their conversation in the terrace and now he wanted to interfere. But she had no choice and went out to the hall to receive the fake Judge.

With authority, Ashe said to the guards:

-Let him in.

Before the guards could clear the way, they had to demand to take off his helmet and leave it in there. Balthier didn't expect this request and hesitated, he thought the guards will find out he was an impostor and attack him in order to protect the Queen from any harm he could do. So he had to think fast, he was in a dangerous position.

He thought about the possibilities and there was no way back, he had to take his helmet off and expect the fast judgment of the Queen to save him right before the guards could take action, she had to demand them to let him in right away. So he looked at Ashelias eyes, she looked calm, and he slowly started to take off the helmet, which was his only strategy, and before he could show his nose the Queen rapidly and nervously said:

-No! He can keep the helmet!

To which, one of the guards replied:

-Our duty is to follow protocol, we are making an exception by letting him, it is only our Queen that can shape our actions. We understand Emperor Larsa is your ally and Judge Basch is trustworthy, but we suggest as a matter of security, the removal of the helmet.

Ashelia had great abilities and instead of arguing about it she completed the guard's duties:

-You have done enough, thank you for your loyalty. Come in Judge Basch.

Balthier kept on the helmet and walked through the guards and followed the hall until getting in front of Ashe, which stood behind the door frame of her Chamber. He stopped in front of her and the doors closed behind him.

Balthier walked around the Queen, took off the shiny helmet, kept going and sat on the Queens bed, placing the heavy helmet over the bed right next to him.

-Hmm, nice, this is confty.

Ashelia was surprised and didn't know what to do or say, but admire how the handsome man looked in that shiny and imposing Judge armor. It made him look bigger and manly.

-How did you get Baschs Judge Armor?

Balthier countered her question:

-Judging the way you are looking at me; one would think you were going to compliment how good I look in this armor, not accuse me of thievery.

Ashelia inferred that he had said that in order to imply his will to get to the point, and getting closer to him, said:

-I'm sorry, you're right; there are most important matters to discuss.

Balthier then stood up in front of her and surrounded Ashes waist with his right arm in a delicate but seductive movement, with precision he took her right hand with his left hand and posed it over his shoulder. Ashelia didn't expect it but didn't reject it, flushed; she relaxed inside his arms and made a perfect bond with him that created an exquisite sculpture worthy of the best collection.

-Matters like this my Queen?

The Sky Pirate asked looking down to her. Ashelia looked up to his eyes, she looked nervous and her eyes shined, everybody could tell she was in love, but Balthier was the only witness of this silent declaration.


	8. Chapter 9 The End

CHAPTER 9

Ashelia was a Young woman; she was only a teenager when she honored her position as a princess and married Rasler, the prince and heir to the throne of the house of Nabradia. They were lucky; both agreed with content and actually shared that unique sparkle characteristic of young love. But it didn't last long; they had just spent a couple of days together as a couple when the tragedy occurred. Ashe was left a widow too soon; it was like if she had skipped the best part, she didn't have the chance to live all the experiences of love that young girls of her age dream of, she didn't even have the time to go on a proper honey moon, it was a shame that a Queen as exquisite as Ashelia had only been taken for joy once.

The Queen of Dalmasca was unconsciously willing for all that that she had missed, she had only felt this way once before, with Rasler, but it was so long ago that she had forgotten it already and for so, she was a beginner; scared and exited at the same time.

They kissed. It was a passionate kiss and Balthier held her hard, with security, something that made her thaw on his safe arms. She felt as light as a feather and rising up from her thighs, a warm sweaty feeling that suddenly turned into a wild desire to feel the pirate against her.

-Stop.

Ashelia stopped and pushed Balthier away, he looked at her and when he was about to talk she interrupted:

-I'm sorry, I can't. I'm the Queen of Dalmasca and I cannot compromise my kingdom.

Balthier was a man of passion; he never had a plan or thought about what would happen, not when it was a matter of love. So after kissing her hand, he said what he felt:

-I only see a young girl willing to love.

Ashelia tried to contain it but as strong as she was, she couldn't stop her eyes; a few tears ran down her pink cheeks at perfect speed, they paused for a moment and continued as she tried continuously to stop, but it was impossible. She said:

-I can't, I can't…

Then she straightened.

-My duty is to serve my people. These feelings of libertinage you bring will confuse me as I am young, but will never corrupt me! I was gifted with this role and I must honor it.

Balthier flowed:

-You blind, it is not libertinage, it is love and with love comes passion. I only wish to show you… You have beautiful compassionate eyes… a beautiful girl like you deserve to be free.

Ashelia then tried to fight her will:

-I am no such!

She then moved away and facing the window continued:

-I… I… I'm sorry.

Balthier then picked up the helmet and walked to the door, he stopped and waited a second, then he said:

-You're right, we can't never be.

And as soon as he started to walk again, Ashelia turned around and said:

-I love you!

Balthier stopped and turned around slowly, he looked at her frame lighted by the moon and the flares of the candlelight. Her eyes full of tears, Balthier was very perceptive and he could see the intense beauty of the young heart angst. But Balthier didn't say a word; he only walked towards her and taking her chin up with his right hand, smiled at her. He didn't want to lie, he didn't know if he loved her, all this time he had only been driven by emotions, and he felt them strong but he didn't know if it was love.

So he looked at her in the eyes, and after pondering a couple of seconds said:

-My Queen, I will take care of your heart.

Then he embraced her with a hug full of compassion, holding her head to his chest with one hand and rounding her waist with the other. After 3 seconds, he said with a quiet and slow voice:

-I hope you understand why I stop here right now my romantic intentions; they are indeed honest and true. But I have understood now the ingredient of your heart, it is a pure beautiful piece almost untouched, yet… hurt. No one should taint it again; it's too fragile, too innocent. And I… I am made of pain, strength shows as a reaction and the only way I know to handle it, is by the continuous escapade I have chosen as subject to my life. I am a Sky Pirate, you are a Queen.

Ashe cried.

-You deserve to be free, to be happy… but not like this.

Then he separated from her and looking at her eyes for one last time that night, he turned around.

-Fulfill your duty. I will not interrupt your ruling with this love never meant to be.

Ashelia then said with a childlike voice demanding love:

-What if it's meant to be? What if we are making a mistake?

Balthier answered:

-Then you must wait, and when you are ready you must face the desert, close your eyes and listen. For a moment you will hear the skies, but these sounds will turn to be your heart telling you about your dreams. If you hear my name… we will find each other again.

Ashe didn't say anything she only fell on her knees. Balthier hesitated turning around, he didn't.

-Im sorry Ashe, I must leave now... I will be waiting.

Then the Sky Pirate put the helmet on and left the room.

The next day Ashelia was woken up by her maidens, she felt renew, she had been crying and in consequence she rested very well. But her eyes were a bit swollen and one of her maidens asked why she had cried, the Queen told her it didn't matter anymore, she was happy, she now knew that she can always love again.

WRITERS MESSAGE: I hope you liked my story. I'm sorry it took long, but your few reviews, messages and comments made me keep on going. Thank you.

Please answer the poll I have on my profile about what should I write my next fanfiction about. I gave like 15 options of games and anime I'd love to write about, so feel free to choose any. Thank you.


End file.
